


[VID] –you are my sun,my moon,and all my stars

by momosansovino



Series: Normality Is A Paved Road [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Astronaut AU, Crossover, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: Merlin and Q were two scientists (also lovers) researching interstellar navigation technology. Q died in an accident after a major breakthrough. Merlin uploaded his conscious to the spaceship's computer so that Q could accompany him for the space travel.





	[VID] –you are my sun,my moon,and all my stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lynnenyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnenyx/gifts).



> An old idea from 2016, a gif set was made at that time. [LINK](http://momosansovino.tumblr.com/post/143550045333/kingsman-crossover-007-merlinq-astronaut)  
> A year later, I finally finished the video. 
> 
> For NYX, because she's always with me on this ship.

 

 

_yours is the light by which my spirit’s born:_  
_yours is the darkness of my soul’s return_  
_–you are my sun,my moon,and all my stars_

_(- e.e cummings)_

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sun, Moon and Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970691) by [Lynnenyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnenyx/pseuds/Lynnenyx)




End file.
